


School AU

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [10]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不知道為什麼突然有人在ASK上點文，接著有人繼續問下去，於是串成了一個故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	School AU

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是在ASK上面的一問一答。一開始只是一個簡單的校園AU的ASK，後來發展變成了一篇短篇。  
> 發問及回答日期已經不可考，只留下此篇文的整理日期。  
> Purple's ASK：http://ask.fm/purplesk
> 
> 整理日期：2013/06/09

**Q1:**  
  
**突然想看校園AU XD 某天Bond接獲任務，內容是觀察及評估現於大學任教的Professor Q是否適合進MI6，判斷適任的話想辦法網羅他，故Bond試圖以某種身分接近Q的故事**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　要去當小屁孩的保母這件事， 讓Bond相當不滿意。雖然對方是已經在大學任教的TA，這次論文發表通過之後應該就會晉升到Professor 的教職去，如此說來，對方的年紀並不小—--不過對Bond來說都差不多！  
　　  
　　在百般不願的情況下——Bond寧願去伯利茲查毒梟也不想要去大學裡面當臥底——Moneypenny試圖安撫特工的情緒及討好他讓他答應真是使出她的渾身解數。  
　　  
　　說實在的，Bond不會拒絕任務，他只是不那麼情願而已。  
　　  
　　無論如何，Bond還是答應這個兩週觀察日記—--不是看牽牛花，是看看那個傳說中的TA到底是否可以招攬到MI6旗下為國賣命。聽說現在的年輕人對於國家是沒有什麼歸屬感的，而Bond也認為，那TA或許考慮當當公務員，但忠誠度就不確定了。  
　　  
　　無所謂，這不是他要考量的因素，也不是他的工作。他只要觀察對方並回報給MI6即可。  
　　  
　　第一週，他花了一些時間歸納出那位TA的作息、食物喜愛、還有性取向—--難怪派Bond來—--特工嘲諷地笑了笑。但Bond最感興趣的是TA電腦裡面有些什麼？只是目前並沒有什麼比較好的方式可以"接近"那台機器。Bond並不想跟那TA有什麼接觸—--連說話都想省下。  
　　  
　　原因？不需要什麼原因吧！你會對準備要送進屠宰場的牲畜促膝長談嗎？應該不會吧。  
　　  
　　況且，說穿了，那TA不是Bond的菜。騙上床玩玩或許沒什麼，但是還搞不清楚對方的底細，如果玩一玩最後對方被MI6錄取了，那麼以後見面多少有些尷尬吧？雖然對特工來說這是家常便飯，不過他還是盡可能能避免就避免。而且看樣子，那個TA似乎電腦能力相當卓越—--不然MI6招攬他要幹嘛？所以如果不小心睡了他就跑了的話，Bond可不想去Q Branch賣人情！  
　　  
　　第二週的第一天，Bond隨意買了一杯咖啡，或許是剛睡醒、也可能是沒有賣命演出的任務纏身，Bond的敏銳度變低了一些—--死於安樂就是如此—--當他發現有人就站在他身邊時，Bond血液中的特工基因像是被啟動一般，他立即樹立起防護罩並繼續佯裝著自在帶點睡眼惺忪地瞄了身邊的人一眼。  
　　  
　　喔，是TA。沒想到這傢伙居然也來這買咖啡？  
　　  
　　被觀察的TA沒有理會Bond那抹無禮的眼神，他只是安安靜靜地拿走自己的咖啡，連瞧Bond一眼也沒。  
　　  
　　真有趣，還是頭一次遇到獵物不吃誘餌的！不是這獵物太聰明發現陷阱，就是誘餌不是獵物的菜？  
　　  
　　特工有一種被挑釁的感覺。  
　　  
　　不要緊，什麼場面特工沒見過？挑眉，他啜了一口無糖咖啡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　TA幫忙代了一堂程式設計課，對象是大一的學生們，這堂課是校選修—--意味著非資訊科學類系別也可來選修此課，同時也表示這堂課不會過於艱深晦澀。對TA來說，這堂課根本就是可以閉著眼睛用百分之五的腦子就能代班的課程。  
　　  
　　Bond找到了教室，走進來已經是遲到十五分鐘，而讓他驚訝的是，一堂校選修的程式設計課居然吸引這麼多大學生來聽？這堂課選修人數多少？應該不超過三十人吧？但將近百人的教室居然高朋滿座，這點讓Bond有些訝異—--他才不相信大學生會來上早上八點的課，還是這種生硬的選修課—--這些臭傢伙們真是司馬昭之心哪！倒不清楚TA自己是否知道？想到此，Bond找到了角落的孤獨座位，坐下，饒富趣味地看著。  
　　  
　　TA講解著黑板上的程式代碼，纖長的手指拿著粉筆在空缺處填寫上判斷式或變數，認真地跟學生們解釋每個變數、宣告值的目的，還有在哪些區塊需要使用物件而非變數值。  
　　  
　　似乎注意到Bond走進來，TA頓了兩秒—--與Bond眼神交會—--不大理會地轉了過去在黑板上又寫了一道程式題。轉身，他對著學生們微笑。並詢問著有誰願意上來解題？  
　　  
　　Bond雖然只看的到學生們的背影，但瞬間一堆人舉手的盛況來看，大家根本就是醉翁之意不在酒！Bond在心裡嘲笑了一下這種景況。  
　　  
　　下一秒，他抬眼與TA四目交接，後者衝著他淺淺地笑了笑，並指定他上來解題—--喔，真榮幸，沒舉手還被注意到。  
　　  
　　Bond回以迷人笑靨，並走了過去，感覺到不斷有眼刀朝自己丟了過來。對於成為眾矢之的，Bond從不感到不自在反而相當引以為傲。接過TA給的粉筆，他的溫度因指尖與自己掌心的接觸微微傳導了過來。Bond抓到TA眼中一丁點地變化，轉過身，他面對黑板上的題目，很簡單，只是要print出結果值而已。  
　　  
　　Bond轉了轉手中的粉筆，對於正確解答他沒什麼太大的興趣。  
　　  
　　他龍飛鳳舞地在黑板上寫下了幾個英文字母，並將粉筆隨意丟進粉筆槽內，衝著TA奸詐地笑了笑，他轉身離開教室。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bond再也沒去那間大學。到了期限，他就把自己觀察來的資料丟給Moneypenny去研究—--與其說是文件，不如說只有一張紙。答案顯而易見，只是Moneypenny還必須幫無賴特工湊滿可成交上去的報告字數，這點實在很麻煩！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　多年後的某日，Bond拿到Q Branch開發、專屬於自己的新武器上，看到在槍口圓緣上紋著不明顯的、當年他寫在黑板上的那幾個英文字母。  
　　  
　　想起當年那個TA綠眼微微睜大的畫面—--歷久彌新。  
　　  
　　Bond牽起笑容，不語。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
**Q2:**  
  
**但其實Q根本有能力自己修爆掉的水管呀，所以說Q的用意肯定……XDD（來亂）**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　當Bond回家時，發現Q已經修好壞掉的洗臉台的水管。  
　　  
　　其實不是壞掉，只是堵住了而已。不過這件事對Bond來說還是有點新奇！Q跟自己走到一塊後—--他們當然分開住——Q鮮少會動手做一些……家務？不，正確來說不是家務，應該說，Q很少會去做一些較為粗重或需要修理的工作。而在Bond剛認識Q的時候，刻板印象地認為這傢伙應該是屬於茶來伸手飯來張口的大少爺。  
　　  
　　不過Bond基本上也對此沒什麼太大的意見。Q沒有少爺病，他只是比較少會去動手做一些體力活罷了。  
　　  
　　所以當Bond好奇地詢問Q關於水管修理的問題時，心底其實有一絲懷疑，認為Q八成打了電話叫專家來幫忙。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「當然是我自己修的啊。」Q沒好氣地回覆著。  
　　  
　　「喔？」特工的語氣不算懷疑，比較接近好奇。  
　　  
　　軍需官對於特工的口吻似乎稍感不悅，難得他推了推眼鏡，抬眼冷冷地回覆著：「我可是拿獎學金完成學業的。」弦外之音呼之欲出。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　特工聳聳肩，對於這個答覆沒有任何需要質疑的部份。他轉了轉手中的鑰匙，突然間想起了什麼似的。側過身瞻著正在安裝XBOX的傢伙。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「但是我記得你之前一個人住在學校宿舍時，水管壞了都是我去幫忙修的。」特工抓到盲點！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　軍需官頓了一下，停下手邊的工作，轉首，臉稍傾斜了四十五度仰角，得意又曖昧的笑了笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「對於急於表現的人，我通常也不會那麼壞心的拒絕。」軍需官勾起魅惑的淺笑，緩緩地眨了眼，不再言語，低下頭去繼續忙碌著機器的問題。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　被將了一軍。  
　　  
　　特工愣了幾秒後才反應過來。自己也覺得有趣，忍不住笑了出來，轉身，他卸下西裝將其掛好，並多看了一眼洗臉台那的、被修復完畢的水管。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註一  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 **Q3:**  
  
**仔細想想水電工真的不錯？可以合理地去教職員單身宿舍修冷氣之類的，然後...嘿嘿，不過這樣就不是007校園AU而是水電工阿邦了**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「別開玩笑了，Moneypenny。」男人難得嚴肅地瞪著且十分不悅地將文件丟在女人的辦公桌上。  
　　  
　　「Bond，你以為我會拿工作來開你玩笑？」  
　　  
　　「自從上次領教過妳的槍法後，我總是安慰自己妳只是在跟我逗著玩。」男人挑眉，一臉不屑。  
　　  
　　「Bond！」女人嚴肅地停止了這翻舊帳話題。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bond不算是EQ高的人，但至少他從來就不會舊事重提。由此可見，目前這個工作提案不得他心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「Bond，」女人軟化了態度，「我明白你的感受—--無聊的大學生活，對吧？」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　男人沒回應。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「兩週而已，況且這學校可是以美女教師出名的一間大學呢。」女人刻意強調了重點字！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　效果不錯，至少特工稍微看了女人一眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「妳的意思是要我溜進教職員宿舍？」  
　　  
　　「也行。」女人眨了眨眼，「你的目標也是暫時住在教職員宿舍喔！」  
　　  
　　男人想了想，沉默了一會兒，道：「以水電工身份潛入？」  
　　  
　　「你可以想一個正常點的身份。」女人沒好氣地說著。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　男人聳聳肩，不予回應，轉身就離去—--當然，文件什麼的他都沒拿取。  
　　  
　　不過女秘書知道特工已經決定接下這個為期兩週的MI6新進員工招攬工作，雖然誘因大概是那些妖媚的大學女教職員們，不過，只要能達到目的，怎樣都可以！  
　　  
　　輕笑，女秘書等待好消息。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
**Q4:**  
  
**校园AU好赞！！所以我要看后续！！两人第一次在MI6正式见面时候的场景~~ XDDD**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他已經連續開了十來槍，成績差強人意。  
　　  
　　拔下耳罩，忍不住地嘆了口氣。雖然不是科班出身的，但基本的射擊成績也相當重要，一來是跟晉升有關，二來是人身安全必備條件。  
　　  
　　頓了頓，他思索著要怎樣改善準確度呢？練習人板上應該少於三顆子彈有擊中顏色區，其他的彈孔都在人形外—--說真的，有點丟臉。  
　　  
　　就在他準備把耳罩再度戴上重新開槍練習射擊的同時，耳尖地聽到有人噗哧一聲笑了出來—--射擊練習場只有自己，所以來者會出現在門口附近。青年瞟了一眼過去，看看是哪個不識相的傢伙。  
　　  
　　喔！真的是那個最不識相的可惡頂級特工。男人故意點了點頭掩蓋自己的失禮—--是刻意的，是故意讓自己看出他的無禮外加虛偽的模樣。這種人，真的是很討人厭。青年慵懶的翠綠色眸子難得射出凶狠的眼刀往他人身上剜。  
　　  
　　男人單手插在口袋，一步步地走近青年。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「手臂太高了。」男人叮囑式地說著，「還有手肘往內縮一些，這樣會提高你的射擊命中率。以及……」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　話還沒說完，青年立刻舉槍瞄準了特工。這舉動讓特工停住腳步，且注意到青年的學習能力真的很強。方才他隨口講講得那些調整姿勢的動作，男人根本沒說是哪隻手的手臂、哪隻手的手肘，甚至他還想補充關於腳步的間距，而青年居然百分之百的準確做出特工未說出口的部份。  
　　  
　　特工又走近了一步，並讀到了青年眼中的警告及挑釁意味。完美的舉槍姿勢，只差扳機還沒扣下。  
　　  
　　伸手，特工抓住了槍頭！突如其來的、不預期的行為稍稍讓青年眼中閃過一絲驚恐—--但他極快就恢復了冷漠、冷靜—--以及沉默是金的態度。  
　　  
　　特工把槍口抵在自己的心口—--刻意的、明晃晃赤裸裸的挑釁，從特工臉上那抹欠扁的笑容就清楚可見。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「別失誤，槍法準一點！」特工微笑，不以為然又狂妄自大的口吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他們僵持了幾秒，青年手指挪動，扣下扳機—--出乎特工意料！  
　　  
　　只聽到撞針的聲音，什麼都沒有了。青年鬆掉持槍手，讓特工自己抓著槍口，槍枝免費贈送。青年往後退了一步，雙手舉高，像投降的動作—--臉上的表情依舊沒什麼變化，接著，他展開左手，掌心中幾枚子彈跌落在地。  
　　  
　　這點讓特工在心裡驚嘆了一下。眼前的傢伙不知何時退出那些子彈的？值得稱讚！  
　　  
　　這次換青年露出詭譎的淺笑，綠眼中的挑釁依舊。轉身，他走向另一個出口。  
　　  
　　特工做了稱稱槍枝的動作後，專業地舉起槍瞄準青年的背影。  
　　  
　　似乎感應到身後人的舉動，青年停下腳步，稍稍轉過身來，再度冷冷地望了特工一眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「別失誤，槍法準一點。」再度勾起微妙的淺笑，「你只有一次機會。Double o seven。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　語畢。青年轉身，離去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 **Q5:**  
  
**MI6注意到Q的契機**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　MI6 Q Branch 的長官已到了古稀之年，而MI6上頭似乎一直沒有釋出要找新人來接替的意願。前陣子Q不小心在自家院子裡昏倒而緊急送往MI6專屬的醫院，醫生提到，Q的身體算不錯，但是老人家說走就走，很多事情都說不準的！況且前不久才好幾個心肌梗塞的老人—--政治上有權有勢的人，他們秘密地被送到醫院來。  
　　  
　　於是，MI6被迫開始尋找Q的接班人。  
　　  
　　這是一件非常頭痛的事。M認為Q Branch正值轉變型態的契機，一來，Q長期泡在實驗室中做武器開發—--這些武器基本上都是一去不返，00組特工們都聲名狼藉，而現在是資訊戰爭的時代，老Q沉迷在武器開發並沒有什麼不好，只是……再好的武器若是沒有更好的科技—--尤其是資訊方面—--來做支援的話，那就可惜了。  
　　  
　　加上，MI6的資訊安全系統最近想要做翻新，這可是個很大的工程！老Q在資訊領域頗有名，但並非列為強者。  
　　  
　　MI6不需要強者，他們要頂尖的！  
　　  
　　這個新人除了在武器開發的創意、耐用方面需要相當卓越，而且在零與一世界中也要出類拔萃！是的，條件相當嚴苛，但這裡是MI6，並非隨便一個科技公司。他們賭上的不僅是人命，還有國家及女王。  
　　  
　　M很頭疼。他口袋中沒有好的人選。他不想要提拔現任Q Branch的任何一位—--他們是老Q時代的人們，而朝代更替意味著這些人也待不久。M要新血！不是熱情活力，而是創意及毅力。所以他很頭痛，他實在想不出也找不到心目中的最佳人選。  
　　  
　　而就在前天，他抽了空去醫院看看老Q的身體狀況—--在找到新Q之前，老Q是不能倒下的。  
　　  
　　老Q看起來相當有活力，已經可以下床走走跳跳，當然還不能跑！  
　　  
　　M無意中不小心說出了自己的煩惱，跟在M身邊這麼多年，即便M說得含含糊糊老Q也能摸透上司的想法。他老人家當然也想退休去含飴弄孫，況且MI6或許還會送他一間小小實驗室玩玩，何樂而不為？  
　　  
　　老Q不著痕跡的提及曾有個小傢伙—--刻意強調—--曾幾次翻過某些軍事防火牆，老Q曾逮到一次，那是快十年前的事，當然，老Q當時並沒有把這傢伙抓出來，這小傢伙只是翻進去，什麼事都沒做—--這件事只有老Q知道，現在才跟上司講實在是很不恰當，因為這關係到Q Branch的失職。  
　　  
　　但從那次之後，這小傢伙學聰明了，老Q開始抓不到他。就像貓抓老鼠的遊戲一般！老Q有時會發現這小傢伙又翻到哪個軍事防火牆後偷看什麼，但每每要抓他時候又消失了。  
　　  
　　小傢伙很清楚自己的對手是誰，所以逢年過節也都會來聲問候，老Q自嘲就像電影裡的《Catch me if you can》那樣！  
　　  
　　他跟小傢伙居然就這樣培養起莫名其妙的情感來。小傢伙有的時候會故意留一些小小的線索讓老Q去查，而往往都讓老Q耳目一新—--有時會找到新系統或者可改善防火牆漏洞的方式，不一定，但絕對都會是驚喜！  
　　  
　　M感覺相當不可置信。他的下屬居然出了這麼大的事，他卻從來不知道。而這也意味著，MI6多年來所做的資訊防護、開發等部份的專案，極有可能都借用的那傢伙的意見或者想法、技術？  
　　  
　　不等M開口，老Q說著，他知道這小傢伙對武器也有些研究，但有多少研究他不清楚。畢竟他們從沒見過面。但小傢伙知道老Q住院了—--老Q用眼神暗示著桌上那束向日葵—--當然沒有送花者署名。  
　　  
　　老Q暗示他不確定這小傢伙對國家忠誠度或者個性是什麼，但他確信這小傢伙不幹壞事—--從多年來過招中理解到這點，也是很重要的一點。  
　　  
　　有興趣的話，不妨可以找找看他—--如果他願意被你找到。而老Q留下最後一個也是他唯一知道的資訊，花是從某間大學附近的花店送來的。  
　　  
　　對於老Q某些部份的失職，M沒有追問。他們不能失去老Q，但更需要能夠頂替的人才。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　回到MI6後，M秘密吩咐了幾個Q Branch中口風緊的人，去調查那大學所有的資訊、物理、數學等人才。他要找出那個小傢伙，而花店，是他們唯一的線索。  
　　  
　　如此，從老Q生病住院之後，MI6像是在撒網捕魚一樣，慢慢地撈、篩出那個也能讓老Q刮目相看的年輕人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註二  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 **Q6:**  
  
**偽訪問學者(水電工也行)Bond與TA Q的校園生活，既然Bond不想跟TA Q說話，那Bond透過哪些日常觀察來判斷Q是否適任？Bond有沒有看到Q的電腦呢?**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　早上，伯爵茶；下午，熱黑咖啡加半杯冰牛奶；晚上，花草茶。  
　　  
　　TA的生活很規律，沒有壞習慣，連上夜店酒吧都沒有—--標準的乖乖牌—--而通常，這種人都不過是假象。他們習慣帶著面具，裝作一副純真樣，有些人則是看起來頗清高，但面具下的真皮卻是腐敗—--十個有九個是如此，剩下的那個是爛到骨子裡的那種。  
　　  
　　幾乎沒有例外。這些人普遍認同雨果說的：“被人揭下面具是一種失敗，自己階下面具是一種勝利。”  
　　  
　　James Bond對這些人的自尊心沒興趣。他自己也好不到哪裡，沒什麼立場去理會這些人的雙面或虛情假意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　兩天來年輕TA已經看到那個男人出現在自己附近至少三次。他不是疑心病很重的人，但他自認自己的記憶力不會太差—--那個男人似乎是從紐約某大學過來參加物理學系最近為期兩週的研討會。  
　　  
　　年輕TA在心裡翻了個白眼。紐約人哪。  
　　  
　　不過，對於現在人在學校附近的咖啡店裡，恰巧這個時段客人較少，他與那個男人隔了五張桌子的距離。TA繼續不動聲色地敲打著巧克力鍵盤，並決定展開行動—--入侵咖啡店的攝影機的主機，調動那台就在男人右前方的攝影機將這個人照下來，傳到自己的小機器中。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　Bond刻意將正在閱覽的關於腦科學相關的書籍闔上。透過玻璃櫃上的反射，他注意到那名年輕TA似乎露出一絲不解的神情——Bond畢竟是特工，不是學者，任何細微都不會逃過他的眼睛，哪怕只有短短一秒鐘。  
　　  
　　接著，他抬眼注意到右前方那台攝影機似乎慢慢的轉了幾公分—--普通的微調動作，只是會那麼剛好地再過幾公分的距離就會準確地拍攝到自己的側臉。在攝影鏡頭還差那幾公分的移動時間，Bond不動聲色地將手縮回口袋中，盲按了幾個鍵—--給Q Branch的通知。  
　　  
　　這傢伙看來沒那麼人畜無害。Bond勾起一抹該死的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　沒什麼特別的。跟他昨天偷偷從物理系系辦的資料庫裡面調出來的檔案一樣—--主機資料庫。吻合、沒有出入、簡直完美的令人寬心的資訊。  
　　  
　　往往這種過於完善的東西，才是作假的證明。  
　　  
　　TA想了想，決定晚一些回家再多花點時間來做調查，目前不能確定這個人究竟只是個普通的stalker還是從哪個地方派過來的商業間諜—--或許要挖角自己？如此，不需要太為這種事勞神費力。  
　　  
　　他的手指隨興地敲了敲鍵盤，決定先把這件事擱在一邊—--那學者的資料有奇怪的代碼在其後，這件事讓TA頗感興趣。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　似乎是安全過關？總之，那傢伙似乎沒有下一步動作。雖然只是快速地入侵攝影機主機然後調動攝影鏡頭又將自己的照片傳送到紐約某大學資料庫中去做比對，任何一個科技高手都可以不費吹灰之力的完成這工作—--不過通常都是一個團隊來完成，至少不會單打獨鬥？外加，沒有人會在十一分鐘內完成這一連串的舉動。  
　　  
　　很有意思。  
　　  
　　這傢伙不好惹。  
　　  
　　男人起身，往洗手間的方向走去，在經過年輕TA的身邊時，刻意稍微瞄了一眼那台筆電的螢幕—--還真的一點都不特別，不過是資訊系的網頁。喔，有一點特別，因為是首頁。說不上來哪裡奇怪，但特工的直覺讓他不容忽視這點小事。  
　　  
　　網頁，系首頁。釣魚網站？不清楚，不過絕對沒那麼簡單。  
　　  
　　特工如是想著，並又再口袋中的機器上按下了幾個信息鍵。  
　　  
　　這是第一週的第五天。他們總算有一點不算互動的互動，而彼此心知肚明。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 **Q7:**  
  
**有點想看評估過程中，MI6刻意安排事件(校園資安意外之類的?)考驗Q的危機處理能力/或真的發生某種意外事件，Q &Bond陰錯陽差有了第一次合作。**  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　與警衛的關係良好就是有這種好處。例如，他可以得知住在學校提供的教職員宿舍裡的教師們訂購什麼樣的物品—--有些送貨員總是會頗白目的透露這種小秘密；又或者他可以知道哪些人幾點回家、有哪些固定交往的伴侶或者沒有伴侶；又能知道某些人的小癖好。  
　　  
　　諸如此類。這種毛皮小事卻是偵查的第一步。特工從不會忽略掉這些小瑣碎。  
　　  
　　今天，他又閒來無事晃到警衛室去，怪的是大夥都不在。夜晚的值勤警衛似乎也還沒來打卡？怪哉，雖然說校園不大會發生什麼奇怪的事情，大學也很少有什麼鬥毆事件吧？總之，這個地方是個風平浪靜—--真的是相當悠閒的兩週。  
　　  
　　自從上次他在大教室的黑板上寫下那串英文之後，他就再也沒履行他的工作—--嚴格來說並非罷工，只是用別的方式做紀錄罷了！再兩天這任務就結束了，而特工需要再評估表上寫下兩週的紀錄跟觀察心得？喔！老天！他非文官，這種事真是要了他的老命。  
　　  
　　不過特工早就打算好了，就算要寫也不會親自動筆。結論是，其實特工現在還在猶豫到底要怎麼交回那紙紀錄。  
　　  
　　答案非黑及白，其實就如此單純，卻不是那麼容易下決定。  
　　  
　　這個偽學者擅自走進警衛室內，就大剌剌地坐在躺椅上隨手翻著警衛們流傳的黃色雜誌。多愜意的生活，不是嗎？  
　　  
　　此刻卻響起電話，特工猶豫著是否接起？不接，太吵了！接，要說什麼？  
　　  
　　算了，他把這些想法都先拋在腦後，搞不好只是打電話過來說宿舍有蟑螂還是什麼生物要幫忙殲滅罷了！如果打電話來的是那個法學系的紅髮美人TA，喔！那何樂而不為呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「Hello？」  
　　  
　　『……』電話那頭遲疑了一下，『你是誰？』  
　　  
　　「在警衛室接電話的還會有誰？」特工突然沒好氣地反問著—--聲音是男的，真殘念。  
　　  
　　『……』  
　　  
　　「好吧，請問有什麼事情需要幫忙的嗎？」  
　　  
　　『有人闖入宿舍了。』頓，『就是前陣子有回報給警衛室的，有個內衣小偷，他最近又回來了。』  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　什麼？  
　　  
　　特工在心中大喊了一下，真是不可思議！不對，不能說不可思議，應該說這種人渣怎麼能讓他繼續逍遙法外？且慢！打電話的人怎麼知道小偷來了？他是遇到小偷所以很害怕就打電話來搬救兵嗎？還是……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「你知道那傢伙現在在哪嗎？」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　電話那頭沉默了。特工的疑慮被證實了！他開始試著瞭解警衛室內的通訊設備，希望能以最快速度查到打電話的人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　『你再不快點抓人，人就跑掉了。』對方丟下狠話就準備掛掉電話。  
　　  
　　「哪一台攝影機？」  
　　  
　　『……』  
　　  
　　「是你說的，再不快點抓人人就跑了！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　還是幾秒鐘的沉默。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　『三樓西側轉角處。』語畢，對方掛掉電話。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　還是沒查到來電者，電話轉了幾個交換器，並且使用特殊的隱敝方式—— 無法得知究竟是外來電話還是宿舍內打來的。不過，這條資訊就夠了，就他所知道的情報來說，只有一個人會做這種事。  
　　  
　　教職員宿舍的監試攝影機的廠商與提供技術的廠商跟學校附近的咖啡店的是同一種！  
　　  
　　如此，得證。  
　　  
　　當然，特工發揮所長很快地逮住那名混帳！而這還莫名的帶出原來後頭居然還藏著校園販毒的聯絡網。據蘇格蘭場說，有些黑社會的勢力已流進校園，他們並非要找肉盾牌，他們要吸收那些智慧體來幫助他們壯大，所以……幾間名校都有此風聲卻遲遲未被證明。  
　　  
　　這個意外的內衣小偷事件居然可以讓蘇格蘭場得到了意外的線索！  
　　  
　　雖說美國曾發生一個連續殺人犯亂停車被開罰單結果意外查出這傢伙居然就是全美在找的連續殺人犯——這種天大巧合之事，但特工並不認為這事件是幸運女神的眷顧。  
　　  
　　他反倒認為這是經過計畫的一場官兵抓強盜遊戲。若沒有花時間去觀察、研究，並不會發現這些事情有其相關聯，況且一個神出鬼沒的內衣小偷被逮捕可以扯出這麼多事來，沒有那麼簡單。  
　　  
　　至少後面有人做了不少功夫，才能夠在警方開始搜查前就先斷掉這些壞傢伙的後路，翻掉他們的老巢，使他們躲避不及。究竟是怎麼做到的？特工也很知道！  
　　  
　　淺笑，特工不禁地想，或許他有一天會知道—— 所有的來龍去脈。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註三  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註一：  
　　  
　　這問題出現前曾有幾題ask大家問著到底Bond是用什麼身份進入校園，有人開玩笑地說是水電工，於是，這題ask就出現了。  
　　  
　　私認為軍需官並非一個被寵愛溺愛長大的孩子，他給我的感覺是有點脫線，所以容易被人憐愛(?)，但其實是個什麼都能自己來的人！XD"  
　　  
　　我相信特工應該也不會接近一個處處都需要人照料的人吧！他們都是獨立個體，沒有誰為誰活著，但卻能夠順利相處、和平融洽地一起生活。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註二：  
　　  
　　從Q5到Q7其實是一系列的點文，我是把題目拆開分三次寫。  
　　  
　　老實說我覺得有點勉強。因為我不認為老Q會出這樣大的紕漏，只是……我不想寫Q入侵或者翻過什麼防火牆被MI6注意到這種梗。喔，當然，文中我有用到，但我更偏向Q跟老Q之間的互動，我覺得這才是我想說的部份～  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※註三：  
　　  
　　或許有人會覺得到底內衣小偷跟販毒集團有啥關係，我想，除非有機會，不然我就懶得解釋了～(因為還要再詳細設計一下啦！我這邊沒有寫得很仔細。XD"因為我懶)  
　　  
　　補充說明一下，因為一開始我就設計這兩個人不會在校園內有任何交集，外加MI6應該沒時間去設計這種校園資安事件(或者說，可以有資安事件，但我臨時也想不出有什麼資安事件可以動用到一個偽學者。)  
　　  
　　在我的概念裡，因為資安事件我認為TAQ絕對有能力自行解決，外加MI6那邊的老Q鬥不過TAQ，所以～嗯～  
　　  
　　所以我想弄一個跟資安不會有直接的關係，但跟TAQ的能力有關小事件！只是這樣。  
　　  
　　可能不大符合題幹，真是抱歉。囧>  
　　


End file.
